


You're Mine

by DirtyComputer



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Boot Worship, Dom/sub, F/F, Strap-Ons, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyComputer/pseuds/DirtyComputer
Summary: Peach just wants Samus to tell her when she's being a good girl and be stern when she isn't.





	You're Mine

"Kiss them."  
Peach gulped, looking at the glowing yellow heel that covered her partner's foot. She looked up at as her charge laid lazily against her bed's headboard, a sort of handgun like object resting in her lap. Her body was covered by a skintight, black suit that didn't leave much to imagination. An excellent fashion choice as far as Peach was concerned. Every curve and crevice of the Bounty Hunter's body was visible as the suit clung to her oh so tightly. Even with all this on display, Peach's favorite part of her long time partner was her face. Stone cold and determined blue eyes were rounded out by a beautiful blonde ponytail, soft lips formed into a cute little pout, and her iconic beauty mark.

Oh what she'd give to be able to run her hands over the bounty hunter's luscious body, but alas, her hands were tied firmly behind her back as she laid face down, ass up and balancing on her knees on her bed, clad in nothing but a pair of pink panties, dotted with yellow hearts that clung tightly to her ass. The rest of her was exposed, as Samus claimed she wanted "easy access" for what was about to occur.

"Peach, dear." Samus's voice rang out again, breaking Peach out of her thoughts. "Kiss them." She commanded again, wiggling her foot in the princess's face.

Peach knew it'd be easier to comply, but where would be the fun in that? That's not why she wanted to do this with her to begin with after all. She smirked, responding "Make me." In a playful tone.

The bounty hunter only seemed to sigh, picking up the weapon from her lap and pressing a button, causing it to take on the shape of a blunt, stick like object, an all too familiar glow beginning to materialize from the end. "So you want to play that way." She stated in a tone that was so plain and matter of fact that it frightened her in that unbelievably hot way that she craved.

A glowing, rope-like object shot out, and as soon as it came, Samus flicked her wrist, a static-filled crack echoing throughout the room as Peach felt a wave of pain generate from the small of her back outward. She gasped and cried out, almost collapsing under the pain. A hand caressing her face brought her out of her pain induced trance, tracing across her face softly. "Now, are you going to do as I say, or do I have to turn the settings up on this thing?" Samus said rather bluntly.

Peach, after finally catching her breath, licked her lips and pressed them against the bounty hunter's heel. As soon as her lips left the heel, another wave of pain shattered through her and another crack echoed through the room. She cried out again, fighting back tears as she looked up at her mistress again. "Like you mean it." She said sternly.  
Peach kissed the heel again, this time going as far as to run the tip of it through her mouth, suckling it. "That's a good girl. " Samus cooed, petting her as if she was a dog that had stood on it's hind legs for the firs time. "Now the other."

Peach leaned over and repeated the action on the other heel, this time leaving a trail of saliva connecting the heel to her mouth. "Good." Samus said, her tone  
going from bland to condescending. "Maybe if you're a good girl I think about giving you a little treat." Samus said, her voice gaining a sort of cockiness as she smirked down at her pray. Peach's eyes lit up after hearing the word "treat", her hips wiggling in anticipation.

Samus had to fight back a smirk. Staying in character was hard with someone so adorable. "Only if you're good, you little slut." Samus clarified. "And if you're bad, well..." She gave the whip's handle a squeeze, causing the contraption to light up again.

"Now..." Samus began, slowly reaching down and pinching the tight fabrics of the Zero Suit that covered her crotch area. "Let's see how bad you really want this," Suddenly, the fabric was torn open, revealing Samus's damp slit for Peach's eyes to feast upon, She licked her lips, quite sure she knew what would come next.  
Before Peach could try to worm her way towards Samus's snatch, the bounty hunter grabbed herbu the hair and pulled her roughly forward. Peach let out a yelp as she was forced between the bounty hunter's toned thighs, the smell of her sex giving her chills. 

"Eat. " Was all she said. Peach licked her lips, thrilled to comply . Peach immediately went to work on Samus's already soaking wet slit. There was no way to hide her arousal behind her stone face demeanor now and Peach was determined to fulfill her queen's needs. She drew her mouth away from it after a few licks, smirking up at the bounty hunter. "Oh, so you've wanted this pretty badly too, huh?" Peach began to tease, already bracing herself up for the result. "I knew-

Her teasing was interrupted by another crack, a mixture of a cry and a laugh choking out of her as she got exactly the response she wanted. "The only thing I want you using that mouth for is eating, you little slut." Samus echoed, voice cold and stern. "Now eat, or I'll never let you cum again."

Cheesy as the threat was, it got Peach to put 100% into eating Samus out. She licked away at her folds and sucked away at her clit, eagerly tasting all of the bounty hunter's quim. Samus was quick to give her a few lashes and orde her to pick up the pace, but her voice trembled in a way that made Peach's heart soar. You wouldn't find Samus's vulnerabilities unless you chipped away at her armor.

Samus let slip her first moan of pleasure since Peach's oral treatment had started. She came all over Peach's face, painting the Princess's face with the fruits of her labor. Peach took it in stride, letting out an enthusiastic hum as she happily let Samus squeeze her and rock against her like a toy.

After a few minutes of silence as Samus caught her bearings and Peach's hips wiggled in anticipation of what was about to come next, Samus simply slipped away from Peach and stood up from the bed. Fear struck Peach as she began to think the bounty hunter would just walk away, leaving her soaking and anxious for some relief.

From the drawer Peach saw her pull out a long, thick pink strap-on dildo, causing her to lick her lips in excitement and arousal to messily drench her panties. She took her whip off of the bed as she walked to the other side of the bed, now out of sight from Peach in her current position. Peach's heart-rate increased as she felt Samus's light frame shift the balance of the bed, She could feel Samus's form pressed against hers as she snaked up her back, the strap on sliding against her with the movement of her hips stopping at her ear and whispering sensually: "You did a pretty good job down there, you cute little slut." 

She gave Peach's ass a firm slap, sending a chill up her back. "Here's the easy part. All I need you to do is scream for me."

In one quick, fluid motion, Samus pulled herself off of Peach, her hands sliding down Her back and to the band of her Pink panties, covered in yellow stars. She pulled them down to her knees, ass and pussy finally free and at Samus's mercy. After taking a second to admire Peach's pleasingly plump ass in all it's glory, She forced the dildo inside her, it sliding in easily due to how wet she was. Peach cried out, this time in nothing but pure pleasure as she had finally been getting the treatment she'd been longing for.  
The dull sound of thighs slapping together mixed with Peach's moans echoed throughout the room as Samus fucked her ruthlessly, sliding easily in and out of her. Peach herself was in heaven as the rod sent wave after wave of pleasure through her body. She was surprised when a loud crack echoed throughout the room and a jolt went through her ass. "I can't hear you, you little bitch" Samus cried out over her moans. "Louder."

Peach's moans only grew higher in pitch and volume as she was fucked fast and hard, occasionally getting another spank that added another sharp incline of a yelp to her gasps of pleasure. 

She finally let out her loudest moan yet as climax rocked through after not another thrust, but a hard, loud crack of the whip as she smacked it across her left asscheek. She trembled as waves of both pain and pleasure riled through her, squirting and ruining the panties coiled around her knees below her. She collapsed onto the bet in a huff, finally falling from her knees. Samus said nothing, simply beginning to untie her.

Samus liked a lot of things about being a dom, but the payoff for her was when her sub was released from their chains. They always nuzzled against her, thirst for aggression sated and now starved for affection. Peach was especially affectionate, one to wear her heart on her sleeve as she turned and pulled her into a clumsy but overly passionate kiss. Samus kissed back in kind, her stern, strong arms wrapping around her in a way that sent butterflies through Peach's chest. Samus was both the evil queen that would ruin her and the Knight that would keep her safe.


End file.
